Aionios Phos: Goals of his Past
by Bronzeapollo708
Summary: Story of Aionios Phos and the story of his past and Future he wishs to make with his new Family in Fairy Tail. On Hiatus
1. How it came to be

Hello everyone and Welcome to my story. Hope you enjoy your stay

We start off with someone standing in front of Magnolia. He is looking at the popular guild called Fairy Tail. He looks up at the sky and says "Finally made you old coot, can finally see the guild you held so high in praise."

As he walking down the hill to Magnolia and Fairy Tail he looks back on what has led up to where he is today.

~~**Flashback 10 years~~**

He is being held down by 3 bandits being forced to watch his village be burned down. He is crying and screaming "Why you doing this to me why only me?"

The bandits just started laughing at him and when the seven other bandits get back from burning the village they walk over to him and pull out a knife and say, "This is only going to hurt…a lot."

They then make X over where his right eye is. He screams in pain but something breaking inside of him causing his body to be engulfed in light and the three bandits holding him being thrown away. The light gets absorbed back into him and he stands back up and it feels as if all the pain in his body is gone. He looks at the bandits that destroyed his village and shouts "**Meteor**". He shots himself at 2 of the bandits at such fast speeds they can't see him, he grabs their heads and pushes them into the ground knocking them unconscious. He doesn't let up there and shots himself at another 2 and hits their heads together making them dizzy, he then kicks them both to the right and right into a tree. Finally with only 3 left they start to fight back using "**Fire Bullets**" He just stands there and takes them head on. When they connect and the dust clears they see he is left unhurt and say shocked "Just who are you?"

He ignores the continues to come at them still in Meteor and kicks them all into the ground saying "Aionios for remember the name that beat you so close to death."

They fall to ground unconscious and Aionios smiles and falls over from magic exhaustion.

**~~Next Morning~~**

When Aionios wakes up he rubs his eyes but when he feels for his right eye he notices that he can't feel his right eye and there is a scar where is eye was. He looks out at where his village was and sees it burned to the ground "So last night wasn't a dream… they really are all dead."

He looks down at the ground and starts sobbing in to his hands "Why did they have to die why did you do it world why?"

He fails to notice an old man walk up behind him until he sits down next to him and put a hand on Aionios' shoulder. "It's ok kid they may be dead but they aren't gone… they live on in your heart and will never leave you"

Aionios looks up at the man and asks with tears still in his eyes, "Just who are you?"

The old man replies with "Just an old coot pasting by when he saw you take down the 10 bandits"

Aionios rubs the back of his neck while his cheeks turn a bright red and says, "I don't how that happened something just broke inside of me and the next thing I knew I was awake here"

The old man responds with, "You used something called Magic and judging by the spell you used I would guess you use Heavenly Body magic"

"Umm what is this thing you call magic?"

**~~One explanation of magic later~~**

"… And that would be magic"

When he looks over he sees Aionios fast asleep and laughs, "You are some kid Aionios… one of these days you are going to change how this world works I just know it."

Old man picks Aionios up and starts to walk away from the village because they have work to do and that work involves training Aionios to use his magic to the best of his abilities.

**~~TimeSkip 8 years~~**

Old man had just died from well old age Aionios learned that the old mans name was Justin Phos, and in memory of him Aionios keeps his last name making him now Aionios Phos. "I'll make your dream real, I'll join the guild you held in the highlight Fairy Tail"

Then with that the only thing on his mind he starts his trek to Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

**~~Flashback Done~~**

We now find Aionios right in front of the gates of Fairy Tail right about to walk in "The old man never made a simple entrance so why should I?"

He kicks open the doors but says nothing and just goes and sits by the bar. No one find it weird since it is pretty normal for people to kick open the doors but Mira stills walks up to him and asks, "How may I help you and are you looking for someone?"

He replies with "Actually yes you can I'm looking for your guild master to ask to join this guild"

Mira was about to respond but Master Makarov jumped down from the second floor and landed next to Aionios.

"You are looking to join the guild?"

"Yes sir I'm looking to complete an old friend of mine goal of joining here"

"You sound like a good person but before I accept you I would need you remove you hood"

"Sure thing"

Aionios takes off his hood to reveal his long Amber hair that covers the right side of his face and the one eye that is showing is black and shows a past of pain and regret, his head is oval shape and his face has a very stoic look to it.

"What is you name?"

"Aionios Phos"

"Well Aionios Phos welcome to Fairy Tail"

Makarov jump up on bar and shouts "Alright Brats Welcome our new Family member Aionios Phos and… PARTY!"

Aionios could help but snicker at how they were acting and pulls his hood back over his head and thinks "_I may come to like it here_"

Here is the end of chapter one and it will be awhile till chapter 2 but after that expect chapters 2-3 times a week need spell names so have any ideas pm/review with the names and what they do plus if you have opinion on what you want to happen in the story don't feel bad to tell me

-Bronze


	2. Bio Of My OC

I relieved when I re-read Chapter one I left a few things out so here is well not really chapter 2 but a Bio of my OC Aionios Phos. Also forgot a Disclaimer so here  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners; only own my OC<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Aionios Phos<br>Age: 21  
>Gender: Male<br>Hair/Hair Color: Long Amber covers right side of face  
>Eye color: Black like the abyss no emotionsWhen extremely angry eye turn a shining gold  
>Height: 5' 11"<br>Guild Mark: Purple Back of Neck  
>Clothes: Long black cloak that covers his body and makes his face unseen, when not wearing cloak he wears a white t-shirt with the outline of a golden dragon, Black shorts with a white strip down each outer side, then a pair of black sandals.<br>Personality: Aionios is anti-social to most people unless you have gained his trust, He will most of the time work alone in fear of being stabbed in the back. When provoked He will attack everything in sight no matter who or what it is (Won't kill ever). Easiest way to gain his trust is to battle him but if you try hard enough through talking he will slowly trust you. He is strongly caring towards who he considers family and will do anything within his power to protect them. This is because everyone he has kept close to him has died.  
>Magic: Heavenly Body Magic<br>Spell Known:  
>Meteor<br>Heavenly Palm  
>Heavenly Blast<br>Heavenly Beams  
>Grand Chariot<br>Altairis  
>Heavenly Breakdown<br>Sema  
>Heavenly Arrows<br>Heavenly Copy  
>Heavenly Wave<br>(Need Ideas for more PM/review your ideas for spells and their effects)  
>Goal: Protect the ones he keeps closest and make the coot's dream come true<br>Favorite thing to do: Sit on a tree branch and write poetry  
>Strength: Almost S class<br>Relationship: Only I shall know that one xD Have to read and find out

* * *

><p>If you Would like to Know anything Else don't feel bad to ask going to try and write the real Chapter 2 today and if you are wondering it will be a fight between Aionios Phos and ? Have fun<p>

-Bronze


	3. Aionios vs ?

Hello and Welcome to the real chapter 2 now to answer the question that is on everyone's mind who is Aionios Phos fighting and the answer is…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners; only own my OC

After the party last night Aionios Phos had gotten his guild mark which is purple and on the back of his neck. But right now the whole guild except Mira and Aionios are drunk unconscious or have headed home. Aionios is helping Mira clean up the guild.

Mira says "Aionios go take a nap I can clean up the rest"

"Thank you Mira"

Aionios walks over to one of the tables they put back to normal and puts his head down. Just then Team Natsu walks in which consists of Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy. They walk up to Mira,

"Hello Mira"

"Welcome back how did your mission go?"

"It went well lost half the reward though because we destroyed the mountain the monster the creature was hiding in."

"Guess the monster now will have more paperwork"

"Yea and what was the party about last night because judging by everyone being drunk on the floor there was a party."

"Someone new joined yesterday his name is Aionios Phos and is the man over there with the cloak on" She points to Aionios who is over with his head down on the table. Natsu walks over to Aionios and starts to poke him

"Hey Aionios wake up I would like to talk to you"

Aionios doesn't move and turns back to Mira "Is he dead?"

"He isn't dead he is just sleeping"

Natsu goes back to poking but when that doesn't work Erza walks over and goes to punch his head. When the punch is about to hit him Aionios senses something about to attack him so he jumps up and blocks the punch. He gets pushed back a few feet when he stops skidding his hood is pushed back and so is his hair so they get a good look at the right side of his face. He doesn't notice "Can't someone just sleep in peace"

No one responds and just stare at him

"Why are you responding can I or can I not sleep in peace?"

Erza just shakes her head and says "You can we just wanted to talk to you first and we are staring at your face what happened to your eye?"

Aionios feels the right side of his face and sees his hair is no longer hiding his eye and it is for all to see.

He sighs "Sorry but that is a story another day maybe later I can tell you that"

Erza understands and doesn't push for answers. Natsu then gets out of his shock and runs up to Aionios and shouts "I challenge you to a fight"

Aionios smirks "Now this I can do"

Erza says "No fighting in the guildhall if you are you are going to need to fight outside"

Natsu drags Aionios outside to the arena and from all the commotion Master Makarov wakes up and follows after them.

Natsu and Aionios stand up across from each other and Makarov stand in the middle. Aionios throws away his cloak and fixes his hair so it covers the right side of his face again.

"The fight will go on till one side is either unable to move or surrenders are you both ready?"

"Yes" they say in unison

"FIGHT!"

**(A/N: First fight scene so tell me what you think)**

**"****Meteor"** Aionios flies at Natsu and tries a punch to his head that gets blocked but send Natsu a few feet back. **"Heavenly Arrows" "Fire Dragon's Roar" **this blocks the arrows and creates a smoke cloud. While this is happening everyone watching is thinking, "_He is the same as Jellal" _Natsu jumps through the smoke to surprise Aionios **"Fire Dragon's Iron fist" **Aionios pulls his arm up **"Heavenly Palm" **creating an explosion and waking everyone inside and causing them both to fly back. "Your not to bad"

"Neither are you Aionios"

"I never did get your name"

"Natsu Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel"

"Aionios Phos son of well on one"

They jump back at each other Natsu goes for a kick to the side and Aionios tries to dodge but fails and goes flying to the side **"Heavenly Copy" **A copy of Aionios comes out of him and stands next to him "For which is the real on" **"Heavenly Arrows" "Fire Dragon's Roar" **creating another smoke cloud Aionios throws 7 rocks with magic seals on them into the sky **"Fire Dragon Roar" **comes flying out of the smoke the two Aionios jump to opposite sides and says **"Be judged by the seven Stars Swords"**

**"****Grand Chariot" **Natsu looks up at the sky and starts running around in circles looking for a place to hide. When the spell hits it creates smoke clouds and pushes the people watching back. Natsu shots out of the smoke covered in fire and bruises **"Fire Dragon's Sword horn"** and Aionios commands the copy to come in front of him and take the hit. The copy vanishes and Aionios jumps away. Natsu uses **"Fire Dragon IronFist" **and jumps up and hits him right in the face causing him to fall straight to the ground. **"Meteor" **Aionios flies up to Natsu and kicks him straight to the ground. When Aionios lands back on the ground Natsu comes at him using ** "Secret Dragon Slayer Art**: **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist" **hitting Aionios in the gut and sending him flying back. Natsu doesn't let up there **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode" "With the Flames of Destruction in my left hand and the Lightning in my right when you bring them together" " Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame"**

Aionios sees this coming and barely has any time to react **"Altairis" **and with being no time to prepare it is much weaker then normal but still give him enough time to get away from the blast. They look at each other both panting; they nod at each other as if in they have a common understanding. **"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema" **The sky gets darker and the clouds start to make a spiral above him. **"Hidden Flame Form-Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade" **Aionios sends his spell while Natsu comes flying at him, Natsu connects knocking Aionios unconscious but at the same time Sema falls from the sky hitting Natsu also knocking him out and creating a huge explosion. When the smoke clears Fairy Tail looks into what use to be a sparing arena but what is now a giant crater with both Natsu and Aionios unconscious.

Makarov smiles "Looks like the brat isn't to bad"

Everyone except Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Mira look at the crater in totally confusion, some random guild member asks, "Natsu didn't win?"

Gray responds, "Looks like it this new guy tied with Flame-Brain"

Makarov jumps into the hole and picks up both Natsu and Aionios then hands Natsu to Erza and Aionios to Mira "Bring them to the infirmary from that fight I think they will both need the rest."

They nod and start the walk to the infirmary. Erza keeps looking over at Aionios and it is almost like she is silently questioning him. _"Where did you learn that magic?" "What's with the x over his eye?" "I'll have to ask him when he wakes up." _Mira sees this and sees it as a good chance to tease Erza "Does someone like the new guy?"

"What no just his magic is the same as Jellal and I'm curios as to why."

"Curios doesn't mean you stare at the guy for 5 minutes"

Erza's cheeks get a light red hue to them but it was enough for Mira to notice but before Mira can continue teasing her Erza says, "He's different"

"Huh?"

"Everyone here is looking for something or someone some even have that person with them while he looks like he has lost everything. Everyone he has had close to him has died."

"I see but where did you get that idea?"

"The look in his eyes"

After this they got the infirmary room and lay both Natsu and Aionios down in the beds.

**~~The next Morning~~**

Aionios wakes up and stretches his arms out to find himself in a white room and Natsu asleep across from him "This must be the infirmary guess we both lost have to complete are battle next time."

He throws his legs over the side of the bed and tries to stand up but loses his balance and almost falls forward. After standing for a few moments he walks to the door and opens it. He sees the guild completely empty so he walks down the steps and goes outside. When he gets outside he lies under a tree and reaches into his cloak and pulls out a pen and notebook. He opens the notebook and starts to read out of it "Lost in a world surrounded by darkness  
>reaching for a light seeming to be blocked<br>wishing on that star for a world not in darkness  
>not frozen in time but moving with another<br>but still here you sit  
>lost in a world of darkness<br>without another  
>You make a wish but get no answer<br>For here you reach for the light  
>but get no closer<br>For here you are trapped in time  
>in the world of darkness"<p>

As he reads it he starts to smile a bit but what is unknown to him is that someone has been listening to what he has said this whole time. Makarov walks up to next to Aionios "You write that?"

Aionios jumps up in surprise "Yea wrote it after the old coot that took me in died"

"Everyone here is your family accept them and they will accept you"

"I trust you know this world is full of darkness every corner you take it just shows it self more, at the age of 10 my life was taken from me"

Aionios stands up and starts to walk away but stops "Gramps look up at the sky and tell me what you see"

"The lives of the people that have been taken from this world"

"I see nothing just random shapes in the sky that can be taken different ways" Aionios just continues to walk away.

_"__Your different from the rest your wiser then your age shows but just the same it is as you said everything was taken"_

And scene end Thank you for everyone who sat down and read this so far and if there is something you don't like or see as a problem I try and go back and fix it. FYI the poetry written in the chapter is also written by me it's something I do in my free time and there will be one per chapter.

-Bronze


	4. First Mission

Hello and welcome back here is chapter 3

Thoughts = _"hey"_

Spells = **"Meteor"**

Talking = "Hey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners; only own my OCs

After walking away from Makarov Aionios starts to walk around town to look for a house. After walking around he doesn't find any that are in his price range (100,000 jewels looking to buy not rent). _"Crap looks like I will need to do a mission before I can get my house." _He runs off to the guild and goes to the mission board "what job should I take mmm… kill a monster maybe next time…destroy a dark guild could be fun…escort a transport of artifacts through raven mountain peak interesting…rescue a hostage from group of bandits, deal."

Aionios pulls the request of the board and walks over to Mira to get it signed off. "Hey Mira"

"Hey Aionios how may I help you?"

"Can you sign me off for this mission?"

"Usually we have one of the of the senior members go with you on your first mission but sure"

Mira writes his name next to take and the mission name and Aionios runs out the guild.

Name: Help Save my granddaughter

Town: Stone Alley

Requester location: House next to the Town Hall

Information: A group of bandits kidnapped my granddaughter and I want to get her back.

Reward: 200,000 jewels

"Looks like I will need to take the train and it is about a 2 hour trip." Aionios gets to the train station and gets his ticket then hops on the train and takes a nap.

**~~Time Skip 2 Hours~~**

Aionios gets off the train and looks back the request to see where the house is. _"Next to town hall" _After getting to the house he knocks but he was in for a big and unwanted surprise. An old looking man opens the door and looks right at Aionios with wide eyes "Aionios?"

"Yes I'm how did you know?"

"Aionios it's me Grandpa Lucifer"

Aionios' eye almost pops out of his head he heard that name "So she has been taken?"

Lucifer looks down at the ground saddened "Yea how did you know?"

"I'm the one who accepted your mission to get her back."

Lucifer looked back up at him and slightly smiles "Then what are you doing here go and get her" With that said Aionios nods and starts his quest.

He starts to ask around to see if anyone knows anything about the bandits and what they have done in the past but all he gains from this is nothing and someone tailing him. He walks into an alley knowing someone is following him _"Heavenly body Copy"_ the copy appears behind the other man and pushes him to the ground. "So look what we got here looks like a tail"

The other man doesn't say anything "Lets make this easy just tell me where you have the girl." He just spits at Aionios' feet and the clone just pushes him harder into the ground. Aionios dispels his copy and grabs the guy by the neck and slams him against the wall "You have one of two choices I can either kill you here or you can just tell me where she is."

"Kill me and 5 others will be here to kill you they know you want to get the girl which is why I am here."

Aionios smiles "Just the more fun, I'll do the same to them I have done to you" "You can either have 6 people of your group die or you can tell me where she is and I let you all live"

The man says nothing as if contemplating to accept or not Aionios notices and decides to have some fun "Time is ticking…" and pushes him harder against the wall and tightens his grip on the guy's neck. "She is in a cave just outside of the left gate, I told you where she is let me go."

"A deal is a deal." Aionios pulls his head away from the wall to just slam it back there effectively knocking the guy unconscious. "Never said you wouldn't end up unconscious though" _"Kardia what have you gotten your self into"_ He then starts his walk to the left gate.

**~~Back At Fairy Tail~~**

Natsu has just woken up from his fight with Aionios. He jumps up from the bed and looks around the room to find himself in the infirmary. "Looks like we tied I was so close too I'll need to find him and fight him again and this time I won't lose" Then his stomach growls at him "But first FOOD!" Natsu jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs to the bar "MIRA FOOD!" Natsu shouts while sitting down at the bar.

Mira giggles at seeing Natsu not care about how hurt he is and just food "Will be right out."

Mira walks into the kitchen and comes out with 5 steaks, 3 glasses of fire, 1 bowl of soup and 3 fish. **(A/N: Crap Happy totally forgot about him xD sorry everyone) **She places it in front of Natsu "Here you go." Just then Happy comes flying through the doors and lands on Natsu's head "Natsu I heard that some new guy came in here and beat you, where is he so I can show him what happens when you mess with my best friend." Natsu pats Happy's head and hands him one of his fish "I didn't lose we tied and I actually don't know where he is I was hopping to finish our fight but he was gone when I woke up." Natsu says saddened by the fact Aionios just got up and left.

Mira listening in on their conversation says, "He left on a mission this morning he should be back in a day or two." Natsu just looks at her and asks, "Who went with him?"

Mira rubs the back of her neck "No one actually, judging from yesterday's fight I trust him to be fine on the solo-mission."

Natsu just shrugs and goes back to eating his food "When he comes back I'm going to beat him."

Mira smiles "Best of Luck Natsu"

Erza just happened to be listening to what was being said between Mira and Natsu and decides to butt in for a second "Mira what mission did he take?"

Mira sees this as a good time to tease Erza "Oh is someone worried about their love-interest?" Erza blushes and shouts, "I don't like him like that."

"No need to live in denial Tin-can you can say it" Mira smirk widens seeing that it is working

Erza butts heads against Mira over the bar "What did you just call me you cow?" dark auras radiating off of both of them. Natsu grabs his food and slowly walks away not wanting to get in the middle of this. They continue to throw insults at each other for awhile and awhile longer…

**~~Back with Aionios~~**

Aionios is now outside of the cave that the bandits are supposedly hiding. "This is all just to easy" **"Meteor" **he flies inside and sees there is at total of 11 people in the front room **"Heavenly Arrow" **effectively knocking the people out. "Come on your making this too easy." He just walks right by the rest of the people in meteor and slamming their heads against the wall. When he gets to the back of the cave he sees a girl who looks about 19, unconscious and only a top on and a man who looks about his mid 30s. "Well looky at what we have here someone come and try and play hero?" Aionios doesn't hear what he said because he was being over come with rage upon seeing how the girl looked. Aionios lowers his head "You know it bow before me and I might let you leave here alive." the man laughs. Aionios lifts his head and looks the main straight in the eyes the only difference is that Aionios' eye is now shining gold "Bow before you I might as well no longer be living." The man is a scared but tries not to show it "That can be arranged." **Meteor" **Aionios flies over and grabs the girl and then flies back before the man can even stand up from his seat. "I should kill you here and now but that wouldn't be right" "**Stay in the pit of darkness you came from Altairis" **Aionios just turns back and walks away just listening to the sound of the man screaming in pain. After he walks out of the cave he looks down at the girl he is carrying _"You always got your self into trouble you will just have to add this to your list, now lets get you home" _

He was glad it was late at night because if it wasn't he would be getting some weird looks if a cloaked man was carrying around a half naked girl. He walks up to the house and knocks on the door using his foot since his hands are full. Grandpa Lucifer opens the door to see his granddaughter and pulls them inside. After laying her down in bed Aionios and Lucifer walk into the other room "What happened to her?" "I have no idea I'm just hopping she is fine in the morning" Lucifer nods and reaches over to the dresser and grabs an envelope with what Aionios thought was the reward "I can't accept the reward I may have completed the mission but to take jewels for helping my friend no"

Lucifer lightly laughs, "This actually isn't the jewels this is a letter Kardia wanted to give you but you left out of no where and she didn't get to"

Aionios just looks down at the ground in shame "Yea sorry about that stuff happened and I had to leave." Lucifer put the letter on Aionios' lap Aionios looks up the see him smiling at him "It's fine you can make up for it by reading the letter.

_Dear Aionios,_

_I'm going to try and make this as short as possible umm now how am I going to say this. Aionios I…really like you it probably has something to do with the fact that you have saved me so many time from my mistake...anyway I wanted to say Aionios I want to be something more then friends._

_Love,_

_Kardia_

A lone tear falls out of Aionios' eye.

And done finally sorry it took so long been busy with school and also my Girlfriend's birthday was yesterday so go 0 time to write also since I could get the poem into the story today here it is to anyone who wanted it. "Two people that are one of the same

Are in two different worlds that the other never sees

For the guy is frozen in time looking for a way out

The girl is trapped in the loop that seems to stop

Two opposite worlds for two people of the same coin

She is always busy and never alone

He is never doing anything and is always alone

Communication never gets from one to the other

For they are trapped in two opposite worlds

While being stuck on the same coin."

-Bronze


	5. Time for War

Chapter 4 sorry it is a bit late but because of that I have decided that this chapter will be a bit longer then usual. Also thinking of making a Photoshop picture of Aionios. Just got to find a base to start him with. Before I start rambling in the AN for 1,000 words lets start the story.

Thoughts = _"hey"_

Spells = **"Meteor"**

Talking = "Hey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners; only own my OCs

_~~Last Time In Aionios' Story~~_

_Dear Aionios,_

_I'm going to try and make this as short as possible umm now how am I going to say this. Aionios I…really like you it probably has something to do with the fact that you have saved me so many time from my mistake...anyway I wanted to say Aionios I want to be something more then friends._

_Love,_

_Kardia_

_A lone tear falls out of Aionios' eye._

**~~Back In Present Time~~**

Aionios looks back up at Lucifer "Two years ago…I would have accepted the offer…but with what has happened I have to say no."

Lucifer frowns hearing his answer but understands "She isn't going to like that answer."

Aionios sighs, "I know she won't but the life we live isn't perfect, she will need to learn this for this a life of war not fairy tales."

Lucifer nods "At least stay the night would rather you break that to her not me, you know I can't stand her crying face."

Aionios laughs "Sure thing Old man." With that said Aionios walks upstairs and to a door that has a piece of paper saying Aionios on it. _"Looks like they kept the paper wonder if the room is the same." _He turns the old dusty doorknob and walks in; looking around the room he sees it is the same as he left it two years ago. Bed under the window on the far wall, dresser to the left of the door, and a closet on the wall left of that then on the right wall a desk with a picture of Aionios laying on a branch with a book then Kardia looking right up at him. He walks over the picture and smiles at it he turns it over and takes the back of the frame off to take the picture out then folds it and puts it in his pocket. He lies on the bed and stares up at the blank tan ceiling "You old coot I can see you laughing at this as I say this; you may be gone but seeing me like this always makes you laugh." He pulls out his notebook and pen and decides to write a poem.

"Moments we wish to forget

For here I sit wishing for another chance

For the life I took

Not worth the life I have

For the life I took may have been in darkness

But killing one bad for the right

Doesn't make the choose simple

I wish and think to take it all back

From that day forth I wished to go back

And change my choose

From one killer to another

For our reasons may be different

The outcome stays the same

For we made a wrong

Even if mine was to save people

Is it really right to take one life for another's?"

With that being written he closes the book and falls asleep.

**~~Next Morning~~**

Aionios wakes up to the sound of two people talking downstairs, which he guesses, are Kardia and Lucifer. He rubs his eye and walks downstairs, neither of them notice him come downstairs so he walks up to behind Kardia and shouts "Boo" making her jump and hit his head. Rubbing his head he responds with "So this is how you greet someone after two years." Recognizing the voice she turns around and stares wide eye at him "Aionios…?" He smiles at her and nods with that done Kardia jumps from her seat and tackles him to the ground in a hug, crying into his chest. He rubs her back and replies "Don't cry tears don't belong on your face." She buries her head deeper into his chest not letting him leave without notice again. After being like this for a few minutes she moves her head from his chest and wipes her tears "Your back after all this time you have finally came back." Smiling down at him.

"Yea I'm back but it only for a short time," Aionios says frowning slightly.

She pouts hearing that he won't be staying but smiles again knowing this is really him. "Since you won't be here long I'm going to make the most of it, but first why are you here to began with?"

He moves and leans up against the wall with Kardia now just sitting on his lap; he sighs and began the story about he was the one who took the mission to rescue her.

"You were always were the one to save me from my mistakes." She laughs

Aionios smiles "Well someone had to look after you we both know your old man can't keep up with you anymore." Making them both laugh

"I can hear you two making fun of my old age." Lucifer responds

Aionios laughs and replies with "Your hearing must being going too old man; we said nothing of the sort." He just grunts knowing that he is fighting a losing battle.

Aionios picks Kardia up while standing up and asks, "May I have your time to go for a walk?" She nods and pulls him out of the house; they walk around the town and catch up on the two years they missed from one another. They walk by a park and when they do Aionios pulls Kardia over to a bench and sits down. "Kardia I saw the note you wanted to give me before I left…" Kardia looks down at the ground with embarrassment "So you saw it…ok so what is your response?" not lifting her head up.

Aionios lifts up her head and says, "I really appreciate that you think that way but I decline two years ago I would have said yes but today and now I can't." Tears start to form in her eyes and tries to look away from him but he holds her in place. "Don't cry no one wants that, it's not that I don't want you forever in my life it is just that someone else has already taken that place."

She wipes away her tears and states, "She is one lucky girl" he nods. She asks, "Who is she and will I ever get to meet this lucky girl?"

He responds, "As of who she is will stay a secret but yes you will someday know who she is see; You might meet her someday but that probably won't be coming any day soon."

She pouts at knowing he won't be telling her who it is but doesn't dwell on it. Aionios stands up and holds his hand out to Kardia "Let's get you back home it's starting to get late." She takes his hands and they start their walk back home. When they get back home Aionios kisses her cheek and says "I got to head back to the guild so I can't stay for the night sorry."

Kardia frowns "You really are a person for unexpected exits but go we should all be fine now." With that said Aionios runs off and before he is out of site he turns back and waves to which she waves back to. When he is gone from site Kardia walks into the house says hi to her grandpa he sees Aionios isn't there and knows that no matter what he says wont help so he says nothing at all while she goes to her room.

We now find that Aionios is sitting in a train on his way back to Magnolia he lies down on the seat and sleeps till he gets back.

**~~TimeSkip back at Magnolia~~**

Aionios hears the bell ring to signal the train is leaving and when he looks at where he is he opens the window and jumps out. He rolls and while getting looked at weird he sighs, "That was close, almost slept through my stop." He stands up and dusts himself off then just starts his walk back to the guild.

We now find Aionios standing in front of the doors but when he is about to open the door he hears a voice behind him "Don't get involved with these people this is a war you don't want to start", speaks the voice with venom. Aionios turn around and just looks the person as if this was an everyday thing "I may not win the war but why not go down fighting living forever is boring plus my lover is dead if you guys can really beat me then I'll see her again. Hunter of Demons go tell Dragon Lord I'm ready for this war." With that said the person vanishes and Aionios says annoyed "Looks like they noticed sooner then expected hope Fairy Tail is ready for war because it is coming much sooner then expected." He then opens the door to the guild and starts his walk over to a table when he sits down he notices that no one is there he just puts his head down and takes a nap.

**~~The next morning~~**

Aionios is woken up to the shining of the sun in his face; he looks around the room and sees Mira at the bar. He walks over and says "Morning" while still rubbing his eye. She turns to him and smiles "Good morning, how did your mission go?"

"Went pretty well ended up being a friend that I haven't seen in 2 years so stayed an extra day to catch up with her."

"That's good glad you guys could see each other again." Aionios just nods; they start to have a just a normal friendly conversation. No has showed up yet and all the lights just go off and Aionios asks "Mira did you do that?"

"Nope wasn't me" they get into a fighting stance and all they can hear is a voice just bouncing off the room saying "You didn't listen and because of that the war is about to began and you will be joining your lover in the after life for both of you will die by my hand."

Aionios just smirks "So if it isn't Dragon Lord so he decided that he would show his face or well voice, come on I'm here and ready for you"

The voice responds "You will meet me soon Aionios and so will Fairy Tail for you have brought them into this immortal war and they will be taken down with you."

Chapter end so sorry for the late update hope this was enough to not want to kill me and if you still wanna kill me I live on 888 not gonna happen lane

-Bronze


	6. Time to start are you Ready?

Chapter 5 This is only somewhat of a chapter there wont be much plot progression but more into the mind of Aionios also might not be as long around 1000~ words. Had to make a few changes to the timeline. Now lets start

Thoughts = _"hey"_

Spells = **"Meteor"**

Talking = "Hey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners; only own my OCs

Dragon Lord has just now left the building and the lights turned back on; Mira asks completely serious "Aionios how do you know that person and what did he mean when he said immortal war?"

Aionios sighs and looks Mira right in the eyes "I'll give you the basics and give more details on it when everyone gets here; Me and the guy named Dragon Lord are both immortal beings hence the immortal war, we meet each other through passing villages we stayed at the same inn and ended up talking for a long while. We became good friends he asked me to join his guild and with the old coot just dying I had nowhere else to go so I said ok. After a few months there I learned what they were doing is wrong and left; he got mad and killed the person I loved starting a war between his guild and I. At the beginning it was just him and me he later said if I join a guild his guild would join in on this fight. For the past 3 years I ran from the fighting but when I joined here I guess they found me and are ready to get this whole thing started." Mira just looks him in the eyes listening to what he has to say then says when he finishes "So You joined his guild, you left, he killed the person you loved, you ran from fighting, and now you're here but to top it off your immortal?!" Aionios just smiled at her and nods; Mira shakes her head "Your some crazy kid." Aionios stands up and starts walk out of the guild but before he leaves he turns back and says, "Going for a walk will be back later with the rest of the story." Mira nods and waves Aionios walk out of the guild and starts his walk around Magnolia. He gets to the outer edge and climbs into a tree then starts talking to himself "Been a 3 years since then has it not Charis?" A average height (5'4") skinny girl with bright red hair and with pale green eyes wearing a blue t-shirt and white skirt appears next to Aionios on the tree "Yes it has." Aionios looks down at her and smiles then rubs her head "Looks like I can't run anymore I might be seeing you again sooner then expected."

Charis looks up at him pouting and leans against him "We both know this well so long as you don't just give up, after all this years you have hid your self from him but look up now the sky is clear Aionios now tell me what you see."

Aionios smiles and replies "I see a girl as if she wasn't dead and is ready to send me flying from this tree."

She scolds him "Aionios…"

He laughs "Sorry, I see a world that different from here but still just the same for no matter where it leads me the place it leads me too won't be much different." She gives him a peck on the lips and says "A storm is coming don't let the lightning strike you down."

He laughs, "A little thunder and lightning Charis you should know me well enough to know that it isn't scary." She shakes her head at him "Just be careful would rather see you later then sooner." With that she vanishes and Aionios is alone again. _"It's time for it all to start and Fairy Tail I hope your ready for this will be the end of a war that is over do."_

He jumps from the tree and starts his walk back to Fairy Tail ready for whatever Dragon Lord is going to do. "Charis… Fate has her scissors ready to end one of our lives maybe even both Fate is ready but am I?"

He shakes his head "I'll see you soon for if I can win this I can make up for that mistake 3 years ago." He looks up at the sky "Life is a never ending mystery for what can happen next can happen before you can even blink, I'm sorry for the past for that I can't change only can move to the next and hope it's not my turn. Watch over me Charis I'm going to need it."

He is at the doors and sighs "Time to get started for they deserve to know what has happened." He pushes open the doors and walks up the bar only to sit down and have the old man come up to him "Aionios we heard from Mira that something has happened earlier is that correct?"

He nods "Yea my past caught up to me but before I tell my story is everyone here?" Master nods

"Lets start at the beginning…" Story of his village burning down, losing his eye, and Justin Phos "How I met Dragon Lord…" "Becoming immortal was something neither of us expected and well at least I didn't want Dragon Lord crossed paths with another dark guild and ended up getting one of Zeref's blood in him while I was an idiot and made a deal with the devil. I had just ran away from DL's guild and he had killed my love so I went down to hell and made a deal I beat him and get my lover back or lose and he makes me immortal but it would be too easy if it was only that I had to hide my soul and heart."

He finishes his story with a sigh and makes one final comment "War is coming and Fate is ready to take an immortal's life for death is not something you want to stop." They all look at him with downed faces master is the first to speak up "Fairy Tail doesn't give up on their family members is this Dragon Lord wants a war Fairy Tail is more then ready to fight back." He gets a shout of agreement from the rest of the guild and Aionios smiles "Thank you"

Scene end sorry it was short but I needed to get this done hope this explained a few more things that were missing and if you didn't read my beginning A/N Do it is important till next time

-Bronze

Crap almost forgot a Poem

"Start in bed just like the rest

Blink

World starts moving with you right along side

Blink

Moves further now you're in a dress ready for a date

Blink

All just came crashing down in front of your eyes

Blink

You move to the next with the other left behind

Blink

With the next you smile of glee with a ring on your finger

Blink

You're in a bed with your child right beside

Blink

Sit in a bed just like the rest for here it started and ends the same

Blink

Your dead in the ground with tears from the loved ones

With 8 blinks of an eye your gone from it all

Live your life well and don't left yourself fall."


End file.
